Naruto - Boku no hero Academia Challenge
by killerhot80
Summary: Please, enter and read. If you are interested contact me by PM


Hi guys, I bring an idea that I've been planning for a Naruto / Boku no-hero crossover. I would really like to write it myself but I do not have a good level of writing, and I do not want to make a badly written story that makes you blindfold every second.

I do not know if someone is going to accept the challenge, since I have seen that they usually go out with people ignoring them, but well here I go.

The story will take place in the universe of BNHA, where the protagonist is Naruto, I must warn that this includes characters and elements of some animes.

Naruto is a boy who wants to become a hero, not only to help people, but because he wants to be the most powerful fighter in the world, he wants to be number one, and face strong people, to satisfy his thirst for struggle.

I do not want to explain much of Naruto now, because afterwards I will put Biographies for the characters that will be included in the story, they will not be OC but characters from other animes. The Bio will serve to explain in a simple way their motivations, relationships, dreams, personality, since the characters will be different from their animes, a person will not be the same if he grows, lives in one way or another, that would be stupid, so then do not say they are OC with their names.

in U.A there will be a third class, 1-C where the new characters will be. This class will have contact with the other two classes, since matches will be formed between them, to see who excels, which have better teamwork and their attitude.

Here is the list of class 1C:  
Teacher: Might Guy  
Students:  
\- Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)  
\- Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)  
\- Keigo Asano (Bleach)  
\- Luffy D. Monkey (One piece)  
\- Naofumi Iwatani (Tate no Yuusha)  
\- Motoyasu Kitamura (Tate no Yuusha)  
\- Ren Amaki (Tate no Yuusha)  
\- Itsuki Kawasumi (Tate no Yuusha)  
\- Melty Melromarc (Tate no Yuusha)  
\- Malty Melromarc (Tate no Yuusha)  
\- Reki (Senran Kagura)  
\- Hikage (Senran Kagura)  
\- Homura (Senran Kagura)  
\- Souji (Senran Kagura)  
\- Yagyuu (Senran Kagura)  
\- Nachi (Senran Kagura)  
\- Murasaki (Senran Kagura)  
\- Yuyaki (Senran Kagura)

The story begins at the entrance of U.A, the day of admission. Naruto goes with his best friends Sasuke and Keigo, to do the exams and become heroes.

the villain will be an OC or an anime character who chooses the challenger, that is inevitable, I want Naruto and his companions to have their own enemy, which is parallel to the events of the canon, but also these are affected by these characters .

not only the students of 1-C are the only characters of other animes that are, there will also be heroes, anti-heroes and villains.

Next, I put the bios:

Bio 1

\- Name: Naruto Uzumaki

\- Age: 17

\- Appearance: He is a young, tall teenager, with black hair and blue eyes. the dress is the one that takes in the image of the link that I will leave at the end of the whole.- Personality: Naruto is an enthusiastic and wild boy, who likes to fight and feel the emotion of facing opponents stronger than him in order to satisfy his lust for the fight and become stronger than his enemy. Naruto is a loyal person who will do anything for his friends. although at first sight it may seem that he is only a fighter who attacks head on without any plan, Naruto is a genius, able to formulate plans in the march, and face any problem accordingly, all thanks to his countless jokes to his teammates when attended Konoha High.

\- Quirk: It does not have. Naruto is a human / saiyan hybrid, capable of using Ki, an energy characteristic of that race. Naruto also has the ability to transform. These transformations consist of: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and legendary Super Saiyan. His Saiyan features make Naruto fixated by strong women, and his body, like Ichigo's, lets out a small pheromone that makes women feel attracted to him. (attracted, not in love, just catches your attention)

\- Relationships:  
minato Uzumaki: Father of Naruto and Ichigo. died in a car accident.

Kushina Uzumaki: Mother of Naruto and Ichigo. KIA in his fight against a villain.

Ichigo Uzumaki: Naruto's older brother. He was considered the number 2 hero of Japan, MIA after pursuing a villain.

sasuke Uchiha: Naruto's best friend. They have known each other since they were little. Both are perfectly balanced, Naruto contains his lustful side for the girls, and Sasuke keeps him calm, something difficult to do with the young enthusiast.

Keigo Asano: Naruto's best friend. He and Naruto met when they were children, he saved him from some bullies who harassed him. He feels a deep admiration for him.

\- Story: Naruto lost his parents when he was 6 years old, leaving only his brother to take care of him. Naruto, only thanks to Ichigo, could overcome it. When some older boys in the school got involved with him and insulted his mother, he started to fight with them, but he lost and was very injured. When his brother found out about this, he decided to train him and help him master his Ki.  
Later, Naruto confronted the guys the last time, who came back to continue mocking, only to take a beating that made the boys never come back. Months later, Naruto quarreled with a boy who had a Quirk that allowed him to control the fire. it was a tough fight, where Naruto won, but it was very bad, but that did not matter to him, since he had felt the emotion of fighting with an equal, someone who could knock him down, that made him start training like crazy, with desire to continue facing more powerful people, thatThey could make you feel that day he met Sasuke and Keigo, and they became inseparable.  
After the disappearance of his brother, Naruto was devastated. His friends tried to cheer him up, but fortunately, he soon recovered and promised to find his brother. he knew that becoming a famous hero would help him in his quest, his friends were firm in helping him, something that made Naruto himself cry.

After years of training his powers, he went with his friends to U.A to be able to take entrance exams and become heroes.

bio 2

\- Name: Sasuke Uchiha

\- Age: 17

\- Personality: Sasuke is a flirty boy, who feels a great appreciation for the female body, and can sometimes be a pervert. In spite of that, Sasuke is a person of noble heart, who will not hesitate to use all his strength to help his comrades.

\- Quirk: His Quirk is called Susanoo. can invoke parts of skeletal limbs, or an avatar of bones to attack, can even summon a purple armor on his body, which increases his defense and speed, or ethereal swords to stab. in its most advanced form it can manifest an purple ethereal avatar, which has great strength and defense.

\- Relationships:  
Fugaku Uchiha: Father of Sasuke. They do not get along because of their attitude, which they see as unworthy of being for the heir of the Uchiha family.

Mikoto Uchiha: Mother of Sasuke. Unlike with his father, Sasuke gets along great with his mother, being she who allowed him to rest from his duties as heir, repressing his father and letting him grow up as a normal child.

Itachi Uchiha: Sasuke's older brother. He and Sasuke get along great, since Itachi is a little Brocon and likes to spoil his little brother. He was the one who taught Sasuke the wonders of the body of the opposite sex.

\- History: Sasuke as heir of a great and respected family, was forced by his father to be a stoic and serious boy who will focus on bringing honor to the name Uchiha. His mother, wanting her beloved son to be happy as before, confronted her husband and forced him to leave Sasuke, so that he could grow up as a normal child. It was at Konoha High, where he met Naruto. at first they were badly behaved, due to the strong and lively attitude of the Uzumaki, and the cold and cold attitude of the Uchiha. Soon both began to become friends, and Sasuke began to be more open, happy and alive, something he would always thank his mother and Naruto.

his brother Itachi, took him to a mixed hot springs, where he could see for the first time a naked woman, who was not his mother. Since then, Sasuke became a fan of feminine beauty and dedicated himself to becoming an irresistible man who could be loved by women.

Bio 3

\- Name: Keigo Asano

\- Age: 17

\- Personality: Keigo is a shy boy and he tends to get quickly nervous.  
Even so, Keigo has proven to be brave and fierce when his friends are in trouble. he feels a great admiration and loyalty for Naruto, since Naruto saved him and helped him overcome his insecurities and taught self defense so he could defend himself if he could not use his Quirk.

\- Quirk: He is a peaceful person, who does not like to hurt, but will not hesitate to do so if the situation so requires, and this is reflected in his Quirk. He can summon white ribbons and whip them to his enemies or wrap them and incapacitate them. As an additional note, the tapes are completely resistant.

\- Relationships:  
Naruto Uzumaki: One of Keigo's best friends. As mentioned above, he admires Naruto and wants to be like him, a strong and trusting person, who never recoils or shows fear.

sasuke Uchiha: One of Keigo's best friends. Although Keigo admires Naruto, he wants to have the same charm that Sasuke has. it is for that reason that, he asked Sasuke to be his disciple to have more security with the women, without realizing that he had plans to turn him into a pervert like him.

\- History: Keigo Asano is an orphan boy, who fled from the orphanage because the children there bothered him because of his shyness and clumsiness. Marching through the dark streets, he ran into the owner of a ramen stand, which offered him bed and food, if he helped him, which I accept.  
Years later, when he grew up, he went to Konoha High, where he soon repeated the same thing as in the orphanage, only it was worse here. He was insulted, humiliated by shyness and awkwardness, even people called him weak because of his Quirk.  
One day, when I was returning from Konoha, I was surrounded by a crowd of guys who wanted to have fun with him. He tried to defend himself with his Quirk, but the others immobilized him and began to beat him. just when they were about to give the final blow, Naruto appeared, who snarled at them that they would leave or they would be blood on the ground, that phrase plus the fact that he was known as Konoha's most dangerous student, made them run away. He extended his hand, and took him to his house, where he proceeded to cure he asked why he had helped him, the loser of Konoha High, Naruto told him that he did not care what others said, or appearance, and that he just could not sit still and see how a good person I was beaten for no reason. He offered his friendship and told him that if he needed help, he would not hesitate to come running, which had an impact on Keigo, who had never been helped by anyone except the old man in the position. Since then, the bond between the two grew, people started to stop talking badly or mess with him because of his friendship with Uzumaki.  
He promised himself that he would grow stronger to be able to pay Naruto for everything he had done for him, and like Naruto, he did not miss his word either.

bio 4

\- Name: Luffy D. Monkey

\- Age: 16

\- Personality: Luffy is a happy and lively teenager, at the same time endearing. He has a noble heart and is always ready to kick the ass of the villains and save the day.

\- Quirk: Luffy's Quirk allows you to turn your body into rubber, giving it more resistance to physical shock. You can also stretch your limbs and change their shape, which gives you a wide repertoire of short or long range attacks.

\- Relationships:?

\- History: From a very young age, Luffy grew up with a great passion for treasures. To be able to find lost objects from a time before his own, to know his history, to contemplate them, is something that pumps the young Luffy's blood. but that was not the only thing he wanted, because he, like many others, wanted to help, to see their smiles, their happiness, their well-being. And for that, he would have to become a professional hero. Then he decided that he would be the best treasure hunter in the world.

Bio 5

\- Name: Naofumi Iwatani

\- Age: 18

\- Personality: Naofumi is a paranoid and sarcastic person. Usually mistrust the rest of the people. Underneath that abrupt and somewhat pessimistic personality, there is a stubborn boy, full of courage and determination that will not yield until he reaches his goal.

Note: Due to his past, Naofumi feels a great hatred for liars and traitors.

\- Quirk: He is able to manifest a small shield with a large green gem in the center, on his right arm. This Quirk turns Naofumi into a tower, since the shield is able to resist, deflect and even reflect the attacks of its opponents. However, when it reaches a level of anger and extreme desperation, the shield changes shape, lengthens, darkens and Red flames appear inscribed, along with the gem, which becomes the same color. In this state, it goes from being defensive to offensive. the shield is capable of throwing long-range techniques at the enemy of a great destructive level.

\- Relationships:  
Motoyasu Kitamura: He was one of Naofumi's close friends. But due to an altercation between the two, they stopped being friends.

malty Melromarc: She was one of Naofumi's close friends. She was a girl he was in love with, but due to the problems between them, she ended up distancing herself from Naofumi.

\- Story: Naofumi Iwatani was an enthusiastic and energetic boy, unable to stay for a short period of time, something that was adorable to his friends. His biggest dream was to be a writer. He loved reading and reading. It might sound cliché, but he wanted to be like those book heroes, who were acclaimed and loved by the common people, strong and imposing, always risking their lives for the innocent, that was all he wanted to be. Although there was a problem, the doctors told him that he did not have Quirk, so he could not be the gentleman he wanted. Some time later, he decided that if he could not be a hero, he would do what he liked best, write.  
reading and immersing in a new world, with elements so different from theirs but at the same time so equal was something that he was passionate about, he wanted to build his own world, and what better way to do it than in literature.

He was doing quite well, family, friends, his project was going from strength to strength, although those things do not usually last so long.  
He was in love with one of his friends, Malty. A girl with lush red hair, bright green eyes capable of enchanting a man at a glance. He planned to confess and declare his love, but soon things went wrong. His best friend Motoyasu was tricked by people who hated Naofumi, for being Malty's friend. They told him all sorts of things, including that he was a thief, a pervert who would do anything to get into a girl's panties. As a good friend, he did not believe it, but those guys had pictures of Naofumi peeking through a hole in the female toilets, one of them showing him looking under the skirt of a student. in fact, all those situations had been prepared by them to make him look like, they also told Motoyasu that he had stolen Malty's panties, when he looked at Naofumi's bag and saw the panties, went crazy and soon had a heated discussion I would have reached theblows if not for Motoyasu revealed him, she was shocked, but soon she got angry and told him that she did not want to see him again.

a time passed, and soon Naofumi lost all his friends, his reputation as a good student was stained, even the professors would lower his grade, everyone else hated him, and soon Naofumi left, and even abandoned his project, after his manager, for the rumors will leave, thepublishers would know about him and would not want to help him, that completely undermined his moraleIn one afternoon, he found a father with his son behind, while some ruffians threatened them at gunpoint, his mind told him to leave, that he would only end up dead, but for some inexplicable reason, his body moved, placing himself between they and the couple father and son. When the bullets went to him, his mind Cry, he did not want to die this way, he would not. At that precise moment he unlocked his Quirk. He himself decided to be the one who protected people from injustice. He would be his "Shield"

Bio 6

\- Name: Motoyasu Kitamura

\- Age: 18

\- Personality: Motoyasu is a charming young man, confident to the point of scratching arrogance, which likes to be praised, and is completely easy to manipulate.

\- Quirk: Motoyasu is able to invoke a white spear with golden patterns, and a red gem in the middle of the blade.  
The spear has a great capacity for penetration, and is capable of temporarily increasing its speed or reach. It is best to dodge the spear, since only people of great physical skill would be able to block it.

\- Relationships:  
naofumi Iwatani: He was one of Motoyasu's close friends, but due to some machinations made by jealousy, they ended up getting angry.

Malty Melromarc: She is one of the friends of Motoyasu. Motoyasu holds Malty in great esteem, since they have known each other since they were little. He sees her as a sister, and because of that, when the incident happened with Naofumi, he became very protective of her.

\- History: Motoyasu has always been a carefree boy, who is only interested in the female company, especially the lolis. He has always had a great interest in small, cute and adorable girls who call him oni-chan.  
That's why he decided to become a hero, to be famous, recognized and loved by the girls, especially the lolis, and have their own harem of them.

When he was younger, he met Malty. He had fallen because he was playing like crazy, and blood had been made. She came and took his blood with a handkerchief and put a plaster on it while smiling happily at him. That image stayed etched in her mind, which is why she has that interest in younger girls. He considers Malty as a younger sister and, after what happened between him and Naofumi, decided to protect her while at the same time preparing for his rise to hero.

Bio 7

\- Name: Ren Amaki

\- Age: 17

\- Personality: Ren is a serious and hardworking does not usually talk much, because in his words, he prefers not to waste saliva. One of his main features is his strong will, he is a person who, when he wants something, does not sit down and wait for it to be given, but he does everything he can to get it.

\- Quirk: Ren, like Motoyasu and Naofumi, can summon a weapon, in his case it is a sword with a blue gem.  
This sword is capable of throwing energy beam capable of covering a wide range.  
It is also able to temporarily increase its power or accuracy.

\- Relationships:  
Kenshin Amaki: He's Ren's father. both have a strict and formal relationship. Ren sees his father as a model not to follow, if not overcome.

\- History: The father of Ren, Kenshin is in the top 10 of the best heroes in Japan, specifically, the number has grown up training and studying to overcome his father, both in power and ability, as well as in intelligence and experience. That is why, in the only thing that has focused since he has memory, is to be better than his father, and the best swordsman that ever existed.

Due to all this, Ren has hardly any friends, seeing them as an obstacle that slows down his growth and prevents him from developing his full potential.  
Ren will not let anything get in his way, even if he has to break his body to do it, he will.

Bio 8

\- Name: Itsuki Kawasumi

\- Age: 17

\- Personality: Itsuki is a quiet and gentle person, who likes to help and encourage people who are in bad shape. Itsuki is always the target of the jokes of his friends, who have fun with their ingenuity.

\- Quirk: His Quirk allows him to have a great visual prowess, able to see more than 200 meters accurately, that combined with his ability to project energy Arrows, which can shoot with his bow, make him a fearsome opponent to distance.

\- Relationships:?

\- History: Itsuki has always been an intelligent, pleasant and helpful boy, willing to help his companions with a smile and a youthful vigor, which made him the kohai of the school, being appreciated by them.

his drive to help people and make their lives easier is a part of himself. He thinks that if people were more calm and empathetic, there would be fewer evils in the world. This impulse was born of his experience, when he was younger, when he lost his family because of a boy who was tired of being mistreated and humiliated, to the point that he went crazy and thought of inflicting that same harm on other people. This incident showed him that by a person who did not receive the slightest support and suffered, he decided to harm others, as if it were a chain.  
Itsuki was not going to allow this to continue like this, he is going to take charge of breaking the chain of suffering and making the world a more pleasant place.  
Bio 9

\- Name: Melty Melromarc

\- Age: 16

\- Personality: She is very proud and tends to get upset quickly if something does not go as she wants. she tries to act like a lady of high class, but between her little control over her anger and her pride, quickly that facade of noble lady is discarded at once.

\- Quirk: Your Quirk allows you to summon monsters to fight at your side. It has a limit of 20 monsters to invoke. In order to call the defeated monsters, you must wait 15 hours.

\- Relationships:  
Malty Melromarc: She is Melty's older sister. Both share a tense relationship, because Malty has been raised by her mother, and Melty has been raised by her father.

\- Story: Melty Melromarc has been raised by her father to be the best invoker of the Melromarc family. She grew up being her father's pride. His mastery over the family Quirk is considered one of the best, unlike his sister, who was born with a different Quirk.  
she plans to go to U.A and become the first heroine of the Melromarc family to reach the top 10.

Bio 10

\- Name: Malty Melromarc

\- Age: 17

\- Personality: Malty is a girl who is easily moved, and always wearing a smile. She also has a diary where she writes about the most handsome or interesting guys she has ever met, this newspaper uses it as a possible future catalog to choose a suitable boyfriend. Be careful guys, she will not stop until she gets what she wants.

\- Quirk: Malty can manipulate the lava, able to send jets of burning lava, form structures or beasts of that element, it can even cover your body with magma making it almost invincible body to body or create a lava golem of more than 30 meters. his Quirk certainly matches his ardent personality.

\- Relationships:  
Melty Melromarc: She's Malty's younger sister. Because they grow up separated and raised by different parents, they have a tense relationship.

Naofumi Iwatani: He was one of Malty's close friends. After the altercation, she and Naofumi separated and stopped being friends.

Motoyasu Kitamura: Malty's best friend. From small, she has always been taking care of him as an older sister, pity that Motoyasu thinks otherwise.

\- History: Malty Melromarc was born as a failure within her own family, citing the words of her own father.  
Fortunately, he had his mother on his side, which added love and affection, something his father could not give him.  
she had been repudiated by her own family when she discovered her Quirk. Lava, it was not the family lineage, his father was disappointed, saying it was an embarrassment to name the family.  
His mother fed up with him, and after seeing his daughter's tears, he divorced and took her  
to live them together.

Later, he met Motoyasu and Naofumi, quickly making friends. Unfortunately, over the years, there was an incident between Naofumi and Motoyasu. After seeing the evidence, she felt betrayed and horrified that her own best friend had done that to her, she had to reassure Motoyasu so there would not be a fight between the two.

Years later, together with Motoyasu, he decided to join U.A, with the motivation of making his mother feel proud.

Bio 11

\- Name: Reki

\- Age: 18

\- Personality: Reki is a confident and flirtatious girl who likes to make men nervous. She has also been seen as an expert manipulator and masters the infamous eyes of a puppy.

\- Quirk: Your Quirk allows you to enchant a person, similar to the charm of a succubus. Once you have looked her in the eyes, you are already prey to her whims. Only people of great will are immune.  
Another ability is that it can harden your body to a certain extent, increasing its resistance against body to body.

\- Relationships:?

\- History: Reki had always been alone. As long as she could remember, her Quirk made it impossible for her to make friends or establish ties, since she could not control it, and those people were afraid of losing their free will.  
even so, she tried hard to master him, after all, who in her sane mind would allow such danger to permeate them?  
But the years passed and nobody adopted her, so she left and decided that if she wanted something, she would have to do something about it. charm to a couple that was found in the park, and finally was "adopted"

Already being able to control and suppress her powers, she took the money and rented an apartment, getting it because she had been hired by a woman in her clothing store.

One day, after closing the store, he found a bad scene, a band of criminals and scum of society, were bothering some young high school students. the fear in their faces, the despair in their eyes, fearing that in the worst of cases they would be raped, they let out a cry for help, but the closest guy got angry and hit her in the stomach. At that time, Reki used his charm on them and ordered them to turn themselves in to the police.  
The looks of gratitude, the words heroine and "you are an angel that has come to save us" made a feeling of pride and satisfaction appear in her, something that in her life, she had never felt before.

she decided that she wanted to feel that feeling again, to hear those words again, to see those faces of gratitude, her eyes shining with admiration as they looked at her, it was very gratifying for a person who had always been estranged and feared by others. for that reason, she would become a heroine not for fame, but for her desire to be finally recognized for being her, and not feared for her charm.

Bio 12

\- Name: Hikage

\- Age: 17

\- Personality: Hikage is a teenager who, for the most part, is difficult to read or feel her emotions, since she has a perfect blank look, worthy of poker. Added to his calm attitude, it makes the people around him uncomfortable.

\- Quirk: The Hikage Quirk allows you to control, bend and manipulate the earth itself. From small tremors, to  
large scale earthquakes, stone constructions like golems, dragons. The passive ability of this Quirk gives Hikage great physical prowess and durability.

\- Relationships:?

\- Story: Hikage is a simple girl. She just wants a roof where she can sleep, a pantry where she can get food to satisfy her hunger and a strong boyfriend who can match and protect her. You will ask why? The answer to that question is that, one day he came across a magazine that talked about said it was important for a young growing teenager, to have a sentimental partner who was not only strong, but could protect her and give her decent descent, this made her start to be interested in the opposite sex, wanting to find a boyfriend worthy of her . This was easier said than done, since most of the boys he met were a bunch of weak perverts who would give their souls only to see a tit.

Fortunately, I hear that in U.A, a prestigious Academy, prepared future talents. thinking that there would find his future companion, she decided to enter, determined to achieve it.

Bio 13

\- Name: Homura

\- Age: 18

\- Personality: Homura is a girl would be, always focused on his own. She is a cunning girl who knows how to deceive the people around her and get what she wants. Usually lose control and go crazy when it comes to New World.

\- Quirk: His power allows him to multiply, being able to have a small army at his disposal. the created clones are weaker than the original, and can only hold a few blows before disappearing. Her ability to be able to overwhelm her enemies quantitatively combined with her mastery in martial arts, make her a formidable enemy on the battlefield.

\- Relationships: ?

\- History: The history of Homura has not been exactly roses and rainbows. When she was younger, her father was killed by a group of people wearing red animal masks called the New World. His mother managed to save himself, but he remained in a coma.

The first thing he did after discovering his Quirk, was to try to dominate him, to train with the sole purpose of not imprisoning those responsible, but to kill them slowly and painfully. They would make them pay the pain and misery that they had caused him, in this life or in the next.

Bio 14

Bio

\- Name: Souji

\- Age: 17

\- Personality: It is a young woman of noble attitude, calm, patient, with good manners and a gentle smile that usually fall in love. what many do not know, is that the princess has an obsession for animals, anime and cosplay, although she would die of shame if someone found out about this.

\- Quirk: Your Quirk allows you to manipulate gold, if gold. It is capable of giving you the shape and density you want. Once, he lost control and created a golden castle, something that made his father have a heart attack. Many people approach her for that, to see if they can have a gold factory walking with them.

\- Relationships: ?

\- History: Although it is true that she was born into a wealthy and well-positioned family, she unlike the other upper-class youngsters, has never had problems with her parents pressing her to bring greater honor to the name of her family.

One of Souji's well-kept secrets is his fascination with animals and cosplay. She simply can not help but find tender and adorable small animals, such as hamsters, rabbits, hedgehogs, dogs, cats etc.  
and her taste in cosplay came when she and her father saw a group of people in disguise having a party. When she approached and asked why they were disguised, they told her that they disguised themselves as their favorite anime characters.  
As soon as he got back home, the first thing he did was investigate about anime and, my mother, that's where Souji's inner otaku was born.

Souji decided to be a hero, after her father told her that, thanks to an unknown hero, they were still living, since a villain capable of becoming a bat had attacked them in a dark and isolated alley.  
She did not want to know what would have happened if that hero had not arrived. It was for that very reason, that she wanted to do the same, to help people, and she was determined to achieve it.

Bio 15

\- Name: Yagyuu

\- Age: 16

\- Personality: It is a girl with a cynical attitude. she loves to make fun of others, and tends to provoke her peers, as it is something that amuses her. Although this is just a mask to hide his true self, a girl alone, broken, who has lost his way and does not know what to do to fix it.

\- Quirk: She has the power to throw illusions, manipulating all the senses of one or several people. These illusions are recorded as real by the brain of the victim, so if she throws an illusion making him believe that he is burning in lava, he will feel that, since he is manipulating his senses to make him believe something that he does not it is.

\- Relationships: ?

\- Story: Yagyuu did not grow up in an orphanage, nor by some adoptive parents. She was raised by a criminal organization that molding her into a tool for her own benefit.

She just did not care, she did jobs and the organization paid her, it was a win-win. but with the passage of time, she began to relate to other equal members of young women than herself. He began to open up, to genuinely smile for the first time in his life.  
But everything began to fall downhill. her friends were framed, and she was ordered to kill them. Yagyuu refused, so she was accused of being a traitor and with an order to be killed in sight. They managed to escape with difficulty, but were ambushed by a larger group, his friends told him to leave while they held them. She refused, but had no choice but to leave with tears on her face.

After so much time, going from one place to another, being hunted by the organization, which changed the name to New World, came to the conclusion that the only way to leave them behind was to enter U.A. He knew it would be hard to run away from his past, but he knew there was no place for failure.

Bio 16

\- Name: Nachi

\- Age: 18

\- Personality: Nachi is a mysterious and enigmatic girl who always has a peaceful smile on her face. not even his parents or closest friends have any idea what he really thinks or feels, since he is very good at hiding it. The only things that are known so far are: You like money and play with people, either by luring them, tricking them into doing something shameful and enjoying their shame or making jokes to the people around them. according to the words of her acquaintances, she is an angel at first sight, but she is a maniac of the jokes that will leave you with severe traumas for life.

\- Quirk: Nachi can control the water by sending him one or several directions to attack his target. The density and state of the water can be modified, making the water extremely heavy and causing the water to become ice or fog. You can also surround yourself in the water and freeze it by creating a shield, you can explode that shield out in ice daggers.

Nachi is able to enter a state called Awakening. This state allows you to perform much more impressive attacks with water, such as creating colossal Water Dragons, watery tornadoes and other creatively destructive attacks. in this way water may also vary in density and condition, and in a truly impressive display of power, multiple clones of water may arise to attack the targets.

\- Relationships: ?

\- Story: Nachi compared to her fellow U.A, she has lived a happy life and without problems.

In her high school, she was considered the best student, earning the highest marks and being admired and respected by her junior peers.  
his friends only have a problem with her: her mania to make jokes to them that always end in embarrassing situations. Although they recognize that puts much effort and dedication in the scheme of their jokes. she denies making such jokes, claiming that that is something that a respected and loved senpai would not do to her Juniors, since they are younger than her.

Another of Nachi's obsessions is money. Although not as much as jokes, it has an insane fascination for this. It is for that reason, that she decided to become a heroine, to get a large amount of money. What she did not know was that this obsession with it would be replaced by one of wanting to stalk and approach a certain blue-eyed Saiyan.

Bio 17

\- Name: Murasaki

\- Age: 18

\- Personality: He is a shy and nice person. It makes her nervous to be the center of people's attention, and she does not like the crowds. She is always willing to extend her help to those who need it.

\- Quirk: Murasaki has a rather quirky Quirk, which allows him to copy and use in a limited way and to a smaller degree, the Quirks of the others he touches. She demonstrated using the powers of Keigo and Melty, but was shocked when she could not use Naruto's.

\- Relationships:?

\- History: Murasaki wanted to be a nurse to help those who were injured and prevent them from suffering.  
She had always disliked the fights, since she could not bear to see how two people could hurt each other.  
although he had to admit that even if he did not like the fight, there would be times when it would be necessary for his defense and that of others.

One of Murasaki's biggest idols is, the professional heroine, Recovery Girl. It was a woman with a Quirk that allowed her to accelerate the natural regeneration of a person, consisting of her stamina.

That was the main motivation that Murasaki had. He wanted to be equal to or greater than his idol, and use his powers not to cause harm, but to heal, relieve and restore those people who were very badly hurt. She was going to go to U.A and be the best healing heroine.

Bio 18

\- Name: Yuyaki

\- Age: 17

\- Personality: Strong, a bit arrogant, tends to get excited when he finds an opponent capable of fighting against her in equal conditions, since she believes that the only way to evolve, is fighting, adapting your body and becoming stronger, until the point to equal or exceed youopponent.

adversary  
\- Quirk: She has a Quirk that gives her a great increase in her physical attributes.  
It is capable of creating large craters, destroying buildings and being able to withstand explosions that point directly at the chest.

\- Relationships :?

\- History: When the word is useless, let the fists decide the outcome. That had been the mantra by which, she had lived all her life.  
in some way or another, she always ended up in confrontations with people who intervened in her step or who tried to seduce her, neither was acceptable.

But fights with people weaker than you, who can not take a second, are not fights, but humiliation in its purest form.

she longed for those days when her heart was throbbing with emotion, when the blood circulated rapidly through her body, increased the adrenaline and the enthusiasm to fight against someone superior to you, who has against the ropes ahhhh.

His life had become monotonous. the local villains could scarcely call themselves a challenge, did not incite any emotion, until he met him. A strong young man, with short black hair, blue eyes that radiated power and domination.  
It all started when a black-haired boy stood up like a duck and had onyx eyes, tried to seduce her. Let's say I did not finish well for the duck hair, who had to grab his family jewels gently. that guy's friend, who she heard was called Naruto, told him to apologize to him. She laughed and asked him what he would do to do it, while he answered that he would force her.

The next thing that happened is something she would never forget, the best fight of her life. She was hit, dragged and completely knocked down by the Saiyan. Those old-time feelings reappeared like a waterfall, filling her with emotion, satisfaction and, of course, pain. she had found her rival, the person who could pump her blood, beat her heart, free her from the monotony that had consumed her.

Since then, he proclaimed himself Naruto's rival and, I swear, he would surpass him.  
As part of her new goal to do so, she decided to attend U.A with him.

Nothing, these are the Bios that explain a little the background of the characters.

For the theme of pairing, Naruto will be with Nejire and Yuyaki. If you want to do a harem do it, but please develop the relationship between the girls and him, other than just horny girls getting wet by the protagonist.

Sasuke X Mina

Keigo X Ibara

Izuku X Ochako

Luffy X Momo

Those are the pairings.  
I had planned to include some characters like Ichigo, Guts and Mirellia, the mother of Melty and Malty, but I'm a little tired, so here I am.  
I do not have the hope of someone accepting and, much less of having a good level of writing and not abandoning it in one or two chapters, but hey, the last thing that is lost is hope, Thanks for getting here, if you You have taken the time to read and well, have a good day.

link of Naruto's Clothes, I'm very bad describing so here I leave it:  
origin als / 7c / 9b / 04 /

Please, PM if you are interested.


End file.
